Love Me Love Me
Love Me Love Me is a song by Big Time Rush. The song was written by Big Time Rush. The song was in an Airheads commercial. A preview was shown on the Nickelodeon Music Sounds Better with U special. Lyrics LOGAN Love me love me say you're gonna love me. I know you're ready to go I'm-I'm ready to go. KENDALL Jaw drop, heart stop the eye lock. I must be dreaming don't hit the alarm clock. (Unh) Hey! Under the lights coming alive she "thriller" tonight. Ay ay ay! One dance two dance is not enough. You got that glow in the dark so I'm not giving up. I'm reading your mind you know I'm a psychic. Why you try to hide it hide it? LOGAN Love me love me say you're gonna love me! I know you're ready to go (go). Love me love me say you're gonna love me! Don't leave me out on the floor. JAMES I'm saying "Woah... Don't tell me no!" (oh woah) LOGAN Love me love me say you're gonna love me! I'm-I'm-I'm ready to go, I'm-I'm ready to go. Love me love me l-love me l-love me love me love me l-love me. I'm ready to go. CARLOS Can't stop won't stop we party rock. You got them red velvet lips sweet like Betty Crock-''er'' so call the doc''tor''. 'Cause someone needs to take your temperature you're getting hotter. (hotter hotter) JAMES Under the lights coming alive she "thriller" tonight. I'm reading your mind you know I'm a psychic. Why you try to hide it hide it? LOGAN When I rock you roll. You're losing control. And if you got that feeling, JAMES throw your hands up in the air! LOGAN Love me love me say you're gonna love me! I know you're ready to go. (I know you're ready to go) Love me love me say you're gonna love me! Don't leave me out on the floor. JAMES I'm saying "Woah... don't tell me no..." (oh, woah) JAMES Love me love me say you're gonna love me! I'm-I'm-I'm ready to go. I'm-I'm ready to go. LOGAN CARLOS AND JAMES You be Juliet I'll be Romeo. What you waiting for you know you wanna go. Don't say goodbye 'cause we just said "Hello" Say you're gonna love me girl 'cause I need to know. LOGAN Ready? ALL Go!x14 LOGAN Ready? ALL Go!x14 LOGAN Let's do this... LOGAN Love me love me say you're gonna love me! I know you're ready to go. (I know you're ready to go) Love me love me say you're gonna love me! Don't leave me out on the floor. JAMES I'm saying "Woah... don't tell me no!" (oh woah) LOGAN Love me love me say you're gonna love me! I'm-I'm-I'm ready to go. (I'm-I'm ready to go) Love me love me lo-love me lo-love me. Love me love me lo-love me. I'm ready to go! Love me love me lo-love me lo-love me. Love me love me lo-love me. I'm ready to go. Category:Music Category:Songs Category:2nd Album Songs Category:Lyrics Category:Videos Category:Fan Favorite Songs